chuckbarrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Hunt (1981)
This is chronicling the 1980s revival of Treasure Hunt. Gameplay Again, two games were played per show, one with each half of the audience. In this version, the female members of the studio audience were given balloons. One of these balloons contained a card with a star on it. On Edwards' cue, the contestants popped the balloons; the player with the star came down to center stage where she then faced the previous game's winner. There were now only two jack-in-the-boxes, with the newcomer receiving the choice between them. As in the 1970s version, the contestant who had the pop-up surprise in her jack-in-the-box went on the Treasure Hunt. The player selected from one of the 66 boxes, and again was given the opportunity to sell the box back to Edwards for a cash payoff, now worth only between $500 and $1,000. In this version, the prizes were also of much lesser value than the 1970s series; however, winning the right to go on the Treasure Hunt also guaranteed a contestant the opportunity to play the next game for a chance to go on another one. Winning contestants frequently only won one or two home appliances, a trip, or a small room package; the cars were scaled back to inexpensive models (especially the Chevrolet Chevette); there were also no longer checks worth less than the grand prize. However, a 52-day cruise valued over $18,000 was offered regularly, and was won at least once. The klunks, of course, remained. Grand Prize Reveal At the end of the show, if the check was not won, Geoff visited with Emile Autouri to find out where the check was hidden, and again Autouri remained speechless except for saying, "Yes, I did." On this version, Edwards would also bring small children up to try to get Emile to crack a smile, but still to no effect. Autouri, however, did play on to Geoff's teasing several times, once pretending to fall asleep while Geoff was talking to him. At the end of one episode in which the top prize was won during the second game, Autouri responded, "Yes, I shall" when Geoff asked him to get another check ready for the next show. Finally, near the end of the series, Autouri broke character and asked for a cue card, catching Edwards totally off guard (perhaps an inside reference to the fact that cue cards were still not allowed on the set). Episode Status The syndicated versions remain intact and are held by Sony (as they own the Chuck Barris library). Concealing the Grand Prize Check Prior to each taping, Emile Autori would randomly draw a number backstage in the presence of a Standards and Practices official and go behind closed curtains onstage and empty the contents of that box and place the grand prize check inside. See also The New Treasure Hunt. External Links *[http://www.geocities.ws/TelevisionCity/5987/treasure.html Matt Kaiser's Treasure Hunt page, focusing on the 80s version] *Chuck Donegan's page outlining the rules of the show *Geoff Edwards Fan Page (includes Treasure Hunt pages) *Josh Rebich's Treasure Hunt Rules Page *Treasure Hunt Rules @ Loogslair.net Category:Shows Category:Treasure Hunt